


Олдскул, модерн и что-нибудь еще

by WTF HP Advneturers 2020 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Драбблы G-PG-13 [14]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22335607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Advneturers%202020
Summary: Это были заявки с инсайда. В них было сразу все: олдскул, модерн, снарри и сневилл. И тут приключенцы решили: а почему бы и нет?
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Neville Longbottom/Severus Snape, Scorpius Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Драбблы G-PG-13 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607644
Kudos: 4





	Олдскул, модерн и что-нибудь еще

**Олдскульный драрри**

— Прощай, Сьюзан... Прощай, моя дорога... Что? — Первый Доктор осекся.  
Из кладовки — да, в ТАРДИС была кладовка — послышался какой-то шум.  
Доктор на цыпочках подкрался к двери и рывком распахнул ее.  
— Хм?  
На него уставились две пары глаз, в которых не было ни капли смущения.  
Два молодых человека, сплетенные в каких-то совершенно не дружеских объятиях, поспешно друг от друга отскочили.  
— Чем это вы тут занимаетесь, уважаемые? — спросил Доктор, вяло размышляя, не следует ли ему принять капельку бренди.  
— У вас тут олдскул? — уточнил тот, что поменьше ростом, черноволосый.  
Доктор открыл было рот, но тут встрял второй. Манерно растягивая слова, он сказал:  
— Конечно, олдскул. Ты только посмотри, Поттер, какие мы черно-белые. Послушайте, мистер...  
— Доктор, — отрекомендовался Доктор больше от неожиданности, чем из вежливости.  
— Послушайте, Доктор! Нам необходимо встрять в олдскульное драрри. А где в двадцать первом веке еще взять такой годный английский олдскул?  
Темноволосый мальчонка... Поттер... с жаром закивал.   
— И закройте дверь, пожалуйста. У вашего сериала с 63-го года рейтинг детский, а нам еще свои НЦ-17 отрабатывать.   
Доктор послушно закрыл дверь в кладовку.   
Ну и молодежь нынче пошла...   
Пожалуй, к брэнди надо добавить и пару сердечных капель. Просто на всякий случай.   
— Классная вещь — олдскул! — донеслось из-за двери. — Ой, Малфой, у тебя и пятки черно-белые!  
— К эпохе Третьего колоризируют, — пообещал Малфой. 

*** 

**Модерновый снарри**

Северус Снейп, поправляя шапочку из фольги, крался по коридорам компании «Такерсофт».   
Его дважды пытались заманить в виртуальную реальность, и трижды он почти попался роботам-охранникам.   
За одной из дверей он обнаружил свинью, в глазах которой жила вся боль человечества. Только взглянув на несчастное животное, Северус предпочел убраться подальше. Он понял: если он хоть на минуту задержится, свинья его будет бить. Возможно, даже ногами. Возможно, не только бить.   
— Поттер! — позвал Снейп почти что жалобно. — Где ты, зараза?!   
На всякий случай он заглянул под лестницу. У мальчишки к ним странная тяга.   
Но Поттер удивил его, подкравшись со спины.   
— Я, похоже, теперь киборг! — сказал он, помахивая рукой, больше похожей на серебряную перчатку  
Снейп закатил глаза:  
— Еще Терминатора начни цитировать, идиот.  
Поттер хмыкнул.  
— НЦа с жидкими роботами. Я б попробовал. Вот куда надо было попадать, а ты «Черное зеркало», «Где ты ещё модерн найдешь! Хоть очки свои позорные поменяешь», тьфу ты!  
— Поттер, не отвлекайся. На повестке дня — модерн-снарри!  
— НО ЖИДКИЕ РОБОТЫ! 

*** 

**Любой сневилл**

— Невиэль, что у вас в котле? — спросил демон Севераил, наклоняясь над приоткрытой крышкой.   
Жидкость казалась абсолютно прозрачной, но в случае с ангелом Невиэлем можно было ожидать любого подвоха. Пусть и совершенного с самыми благими намерениями.   
— Сы-сы-сы...  
— Что вы мямлите, как Адам после грехопадения?! — напустился на него Севераил. — Что в котле, я спрашиваю!   
Ангел Невиэль залился густым румянцем.   
— Сы-сы-сы... — попытался он еще раз.   
Севераил махнул рукой.   
— А, толку от вас! Сейчас сам проверю!   
И он решительно достал ложку и потянулся к крышке.   
Невиэль всполошился и от ужаса немедленно обрел дар речи:  
— Не надо! Там сы-сывятая вода! — завопил он пронзительно.   
Демон Севераил немедленно отскочил от котла.   
— Вы что, рехнулись? Зачем?!   
— Там сы-сы-сы... — опять принялся заикаться Невиэль.   
Севераил махнул рукой, стараясь, впрочем, держаться от котла подальше.   
— Да понял я. Святая вода!  
Ангел мотнул головой и застенчиво улыбнулся:  
— Н-не только. Там еще сы-сыс… сосиски!  
Демон Севераил закрыл лицо руками.   
— И зачем ты мне только на голову свалился, недоразумение такое?   
Невиэль улыбнулся еще светлее, еще застенчивее:  
— Позволите искусить вас сосисками? 

*** 

**Читабельный «Гаррискропиус»**

Скропиус, свет моей жизни, огонь моих чресел. Грех мой, душа моя. Скро-пи-ус: кончик языка совершает путь в три шажка вниз по нёбу, чтобы на третьем вытянуть губы трубочкой, как в поцелуе. Скро-пи-ус.  
— Вообще-то я Скорпиус, мистер Поттер.  
— Ой, да какая разница! В ТЗ опечатка, с кем не бывает!   
Из темноты возникает сутулая фигура. Свет волшебной палочки выхватывает из темноты то угол шкафа, то паутину в углу, то шапочку из фольги, красующуюся на макушке Северуса Снейпа.  
— Memento mori. Помни о Роскомнадзоре, — говорит он многозначительно и скрывается за углом.  
Шапочка из фольги остро, прощально поблескивает.  
— Да тут все совершеннолетние, — досадливо морщится Скорпиус. — Так что вы там говорили про губы трубочкой, мистер Поттер? 

*** 

**Какой-нибудь дамбиснейп**

Северус Снейп скорчился в кресле и выл, как раненое, больное животное.  
— Я устал, Альбус! Мне всего тридцать пять, а у меня хрустит шея и болит поясница. Страшно представить, что будет в сто тридцать пять!  
— А ты оптимист, Северус.  
— Что?!  
— Ничего, мой мальчик, ничего. Есть один способ. Тибетский. Берутся иглы и втыкаются в особые точки на спине и ягодицах, — очки Альбуса многозначительно блеснули. — Час-два — и тебе снова будто восемнадцать. Сам лично проверял.  
Снейп потер шею.  
— Вы не обижайтесь, Альбус, но способ очень сомнительный. Если я захочу стать ежом, я освою анима-а-а-а...  
Повинуясь мановению волшебной палочки, ковер взвился с пола и в мгновение ока скрутил Снейпа в плотный рулет.  
— Альбус, что вы делаете?  
— Диффиндо... Уф, какой плотный ковер. В следующий раз закажу тоньше.  
Спину и задницу Снейпа обожгло холодом. Кажется, намерения Альбуса были самыми серьезными.  
Снейп беспокойно завозился, но, увы, прорезанные в ковре дыры никак не помогали его рукам освободиться.  
— Альбус, может, вы мне лучше лекцию почитаете? О том, как нормальные учителя бороздят просторы магии... А? Альбус, может, не надо? — взмолился Снейп.   
— Надо, Сева. Надо!   
И он занес первую иголку. 


End file.
